


Surprise

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Kissing, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian is in London missing Dan, and Dan plans a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 asked: got a prompt for ya. ninjashipparty. Brian still in London, watching the live action skits Dan and the others make in Arin's house and feels lonely. Dan notices somethings off with him when they skype. Dan saves up and makes a surprise visit.

In the grand scheme of things, Brian didn't regret moving to London. The job he was offered was amazing and he couldn't have asked for anything better. It was stable, payed well, he could afford a nice house, and he was still able to make music on the side. Even if it was less often than he'd wanted. Life was good. 

But then, there were moments like this. Moments where it was late at night and he was sprawled out on his bed, glasses perched on his nose and mindlessly looking through his computer. It’s nearing midnight now and even though he has a class in the morning, he decided to check in on the things Dan had been doing. As much as he would love to watch every episode they put out that Dan starred in, Brian just didn’t have the time. 

He clicked on a random video and rather than the episode starting with the classic intro, it started out as a live action video. Brian tilted his head curiously and watched as the crew messed around, drawing a laugh out of the man. It seemed like the video had ended as soon as it had started, and Brian found himself frowning. Dan looked like he was having such a great time, and just seeing him smile made Brian’s heart flutter. 

Before he knew it, Brian had spent several hours just searching for and watching the live action skits, feeling his heart get heavier and heavier. Of course Brian wasn’t mad at Dan for having fun with his friends. Quite the opposite. Brian was so, so glad that Dan was having a good time and doing things he loved with people he loved. It just hurt to see Dan having fun and being successful, but without Brian by his side. He missed Dan so much.

Brian rolled over onto his back and threw his arms over his eyes, sighing heavily. This wasn’t good for his mental health, or his physical health for that matter. He rolled over again and glanced to the clock, grimacing when he noticed that it was nearing three in the morning. He slammed his laptop closed and put it on his desk before flopping back down on his bed and falling asleep.

A couple days later, what happened that night had drifted to a small thought in the back of Brian’s mind, and he hasn’t thought much of it. But now, it’s his and Dan’s weekly Skype call and as soon as he saw Dan’s face grinning at him, that heavy feeling settled in Brian’s chest again. 

Dan frowned at the look on Brian’s face and tilted his head. “You doing okay, Bri?”

Brian jumped, startled out of his thoughts and met Dan’s eyes the best he can through a computer screen. “Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out for a second there.”

“You sure?” the frown hadn’t left Dan’s face and it made Brian feel a little uneasy. He didn’t want Dan to worry about him, or cause him any more stress. Brian just nodded in response. Dan’s frown replaced itself with an incredulous glare, and Brian internally cursed how well the two of them know each other. 

Brian groaned and rubbed his hands up and down his face before putting his elbow on the desk and resting his head on it. “I’m just missing you a bit, is all.”

Dan looked down sadly for a moment, then back up to Brian. His eyes held so much emotion and Brian felt his heartstrings being tugged just from that look. 

“I’ve been missing you too. I miss being able to just jam in the middle of the night and think of stupid song lyrics, not having to do it all over the internet and video like this, y’know?”

Brian hummed in response, letting the silence hang between them for a moment before speaking up again.

“I love you, you know.”

Dan blushed and ducked his head in response.

“I love you too.”

The two of them continued their call and talked about everything from catching up with each other to brainstorming new songs, ending the night with aching faces and stomachs from laughter, and a rekindled happiness from talking to the other.

A couple weeks later, Brian was busy grading papers when he got a knock on his door. He shoved the papers off his lap and grumbled as he made his way to the door. He threw the door open, prepared to give shit to whoever was there for interrupting his grading but stopped in his tracks when he met the eyes of his boyfriend. His anger immediately replaced itself with surprise and joy and he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Dan’s neck, hugging the man tightly. 

Dan made a noise of surprise as Brian leaped at him, having to quickly balance them both so they didn’t fall over. He gripped Brian tightly and laughed best he could, bringing his arms up to wrap around Brian’s waist, rubbing his back softly.

“Brian, I can’t breathe,” he wheezed out.

Brian immediately loosened his hold but leaned back so he could look Dan in the eyes. The corners of his mouth hurt from smiling but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here? What about Arin and the others? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Brian asked.

Dan shrugged shyly and smiled down at Brian, tightening his grip on Brian’s waist just a bit. “Arin’s fine. And I missed you and wanted to surprise you. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

Brian laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course it’s a good enough reason. I was just curious. I missed you too, so fucking much.”

He leaned up to press a kiss to Dan’s lips, smiling when he felt Dan smile into it as well. When the two of them pulled back, Brian wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and tucked his face into his boyfriend’s neck, the two of them savoring the feeling of being so close to each other after so long.


End file.
